


Finally

by thebrightestbird



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrightestbird/pseuds/thebrightestbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has questions. Steve has answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This is in second-person POV because I like the poetry of it.

Your mind is your own. Finally.

And with control comes memories as you look at your best friend drawing at the kitchen table, an activity you’ve witnessed a million times.

But those millions were lifetimes ago. Despite the familiarity, so much has changed. The world had forced you two to grow and suffer apart.  It was unnatural.

Everyone knows there is no Steve without Bucky.

Steve feels your eyes on him and looks up from his drawing. He gives a questioning smile at first, but his eyes start to widen some. He breathes a slight “oh.”

Before you can ask what’s on his mind, JARVIS politely interrupts to inform Steve that there is an emergency requiring the Avengers.

Steve sighs and looks apologetically at you. You wonder what he’s apologizing for.

You ask JARVIS if the team needs your assistance as well. You’re supposed to be backup, a last resort, and you are rarely called to the front lines with Steve and the team unless the situation is especially dire. JARVIS informs you that your services aren’t likely to be needed immediately. This is a low-level mad scientist with a small crew of mercenaries who got his hands on some impressive tech. A usual Thursday for the Avengers.

Steve gets his gear on quickly, and despite likely not being needed, you accompany him down to the ground floor. The rest of the team is poised for action.

As he begins to sprint off, you give him your usual words of encouragement. “Don’t do anything stupid out there.”

He stops suddenly and turns around, giving you that look from earlier that you still can’t figure out. Before you can ask him what it’s all about, the look changes into something like determination.  

He takes a few easy strides back to you. He’s wearing his helmet, so the burn in his eyes is perfectly framed. He searches your face and nods to answer your question.

And that’s confusing because you never asked anything.

You kept getting interrupted, and you were never quite sure of the real questions you were needing to ask Steve anyway, and never mind, it looks like you won’t be asking or saying anything for a good few moments because Steve’s kissing the breath out of you.

This is unexpected.

He’s cupping your face with one hand while moving the shield behind you to pull you closer, and it feels like you’re merging into him.

As Steve is Captain America, so are you.

The kiss is deep and thorough, and yes, this answers a lot of your unasked questions. Steve breaks the kiss but keeps you cocooned with his shield and his body. “I gotta go,” he whispers.

You’re understandably dazed and pliable, so you just let him release you. Your legs are weak, your eyes are unfocused, and all you’re capable of as a response is a breathy “uh huh.”

The team has started wolf whistling and hollering its approval, which snaps you out of your reverie. Steve’s walking away but looking back at you with a somewhat smug expression.

The jerk.

“No, no, no, Rogers. You don’t get to do ... to do ...  _do that_  and just walk away into battle.”

Steve starts his motorcycle. “Later, Bucky. I gotta go fight evil.”

“ _Fuck evil!_  You get back here and finish what you started!”

“What was that?” He revs the engine over your words. “Yeah, sorry, Buck. Gotta go." More revving. "And by the way, I’ve been in love with you since I was 10.” With that, he rides out of the lower level.

“Well, you better not die!” you yell after him.

The jackass.

“You know what?" you petulantly ask the rest of the team, who are still standing near their vehicles, enjoying the show. "To hell with this. Natasha, give me a gun and a ride.”

Because you know what's going to happen? With your luck, Steve will die (again) and leave you a shell of a man (again). It’s unnatural.

Everyone knows there is no Bucky without Steve.

Therefore, once the team gets to the fight, you promptly choke out the mad scientist before Steve can get his hands on him.  

Steve looks down at the body, annoyed. “Bucky, really? We had this one.”

You shrug. “Yeah, well, I had to make sure you lived so I could ask you a question.”

Before he can ask what, you pull him by the star on his chest and kiss him soundly. You break it too soon though, partly in punishment because Steve’s been acting like a child about all of this, but you really do want to ask him your question.

You look into his blue eyes, the few parts of him left unchanged since you first met in a schoolyard so many decades ago. The same eyes that minutes ago burned for you before closing for a kiss.

You look into those familiar, old eyes, and finally you ask with wonder: “What took you so long?”


End file.
